


Couples Confess Their Secret Kinks & Fantasies

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Buzzfeed: After Dark, Consensual Non-Consent, Discussion of kinks, Kink Negotiation, Kinks, M/M, Medical Roleplay, Podfic Welcome, Sexual Tension, dirty talking, fantasies, lots of talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Things get personal (and sexy) on Buzzfeed: After Dark.





	Couples Confess Their Secret Kinks & Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> this idea struck me the other night and i managed to crank out a shyan fic for it! i have a standrew companion piece int he works but i've got no idea when it'll be up. but stay tuned!
> 
> big thanks to hannah for beta'ing, and big thanks to everyone in the shyan discord for helping me think of shane's kink! 
> 
> enjoy!

Ryan shifts in his seat.

“You okay, little guy?” Shane leans in and asks, whispering almost conspiratorially.

Ryan nods. “Fine, yeah.”

Shane looks at him for a beat. “You sure? We don’t have to do this, you know.”

“I know,” Ryan says, maybe a little too quickly. “I want to.” That’s only half-true, and judging by Shane’s raised eyebrows, he picks up on Ryan’s lie. “I think it’ll be good for us.” That _is_ true, at least. He nods, more to himself than anything. “This is a good idea.”

When he looks up again, Shane seems amused. “If you say so,” Shane says. He reaches out and ruffles Ryan’s hair, then leans in and presses a kiss to Ryan’s temple.

“We’re ready to go, guys,” Keith says from behind the camera. “You?”

 _As I’ll ever be_ , Ryan thinks as he says, “Let’s do this.”

Keith shoots him a thumbs-up before a hushed silence falls over the room. If Ryan strains his ears he thinks he can hear the cameras whirring to life, but he hardly has a chance to think about it before Shane’s talking.

“Hey! Welcome to Buzzfeed: After Dark! Today, we’re gonna be spilling our deepest, _darkest_ secrets to one another.”

Ryan rolls his eyes. “Shut up, Shane.”

Shane laughs. “Okay, that’s only kind of true. Ryan and I are gonna tell each other about a secret fantasy or kink we have. No judgement here, folks! Anything goes! As long as you’re not a creep!” Shane spreads his arms wide and lays his arm over Ryan’s shoulders. “But, I already know Ryan’s secret.”

“What?” Ryan’s breathing catches in his throat. “You do?” He asks. He tries to keep his tone level, tries not to give away the anxiety bubbling up in his chest.

“Yep,” Shane declares. He winks at Ryan, then faces the camera. “Ry here, he wants to _fuck a ghost_.” Shane whispers the last part.

Ryan feels his face erupt in a blush. “You fucking asshole!” He shouts, shrugging Shane’s arm off his shoulders. He punches Shane in the arm hard enough to ache. “That’s so not it, you, you _freak_ ,” Ryan says through frantic laughter.

Shane’s laughing too and barely puts up a fight against Ryan’s increasingly soft punches. The laughter fades and Ryan leans into Shane’s orbit, his warmth, and he realizes some of his nerves have settled.

“Okay, okay,” Shane says, raising his hands in surrender. “That’s not Ryan’s secret. But we’re gonna find out what it really is! And I, for one, am _excited._ ”

Ryan hides his smile against Shane’s shoulder.

“Want me to go first?” Shane asks. His voice is soft again, like it was before the video started.

“Sure,” Ryan says, trying to sound less like he’s saying _yes please_.

Shane clears his throat dramatically and sits up straighter. He puffs out his chest and looks directly at the camera.

“Ryan, my love,” he starts, and Ryan immediately wheezes. Shane cracks for a second, breaking into a grin, before he continues. “My deep, dark, secret fantasy is…” He smirks at the camera and lets the moment drag out.

Ryan finds himself actually squirming in his seat, with anticipation building at the base of his spine. His heart his hammering; once Shane is done, Ryan has to go, and he still doesn’t really want to. But he also desperately wants to know what Shane’s going to say. What could the lummox possibly have kept from him, especially in regard to sex—something he and Shane do _a lot_ of.

Ryan blinks. Shane is staring at him.

“Please tell me you didn’t say it already. I totally zoned out.”

Shane laughs loud and bright. “Oh my god, no. I _noticed_ you zoning out so I stopped.”

“Oh.” Ryan runs a hand over his burning face. “Sorry. Go ahead.” He drops his hands into his lap and gives Shane his full attention.

Shane grins again but nods. “Okay, so,” he starts off in a far less dramatic voice than before. “My secret kink, or fantasy, or whatever is… medical roleplay.”

Ryan blinks. “What?”

“You know,” Shane pitches his voice up. _“Oh, Doctor, I seem to have misplaced my stethoscope!”_

Ryan can’t help it: he laughs. He bends and hides his face in his arms and laughs. “Oh my god, please don’t do that voice.”

“What?” Shane says, but he’s grinning. “You don’t think it’s sexy?”

Ryan shakes his head and wheezes. “Not—not quite, big guy.”

Shane clears his throat, pitchy once more. _“Sir, I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to give you a_ personal _exam.”_

Ryan laughs again and shoves at Shane’s arm. “C’mon, man!” He turns, grinning wide. “You’re serious?”

Shane falls quiet and his grin falters. “I mean, yeah. Isn’t that the whole point?”

Ryan swallows. “That’s not what I mean,” he says softly. “I just—the whole voice thing?” He hedges on a laugh. Everything has gotten suddenly heavy, and Ryan feels faintly like he’s treading on thin ice.

“No, that’s not.” Shane stops and shrugs. “That’s just silly.” He fidgets in his seat and looks away from Ryan. He doesn’t even look at the camera. There’s a blush staining his cheeks and ears and Ryan watches, fascinated. “It’s just… I don’t even know what it is. There’s something kinda hot about doctors.”

Ryan nods slowly and encouragingly. “Is there, like, a specific scenario you had in mind?”

Shane shakes his head. “It’s just, like, the environment. And the outfits can be kinda hot.”

Ryan swallows. “Would you want to be the nurse, then?” He asks.

Shane shifts in his seat. “Probably?”

Ryan can feel himself grow emboldened. He leans close, heedless of the cameras trained on them. He reaches out and lays a hand over Shane’s thigh and squeezes. “Would you wear a sexy nurse outfit for me?”

Shane’s breathing picks up, almost imperceptibly. His gaze is now trained on Ryan’s hand squeezing his thigh. “I could. If you promise to use the—the toys on me.”

Ryan’s tongue feels too dry and large for his mouth for a moment before his confidence returns to him. He speaks a little louder, a little showy for the cameras. “Tell me about the toys you want, babe.”

Shane licks his lips and nods. “There’s the Wartenberg Wheel. It’s got a bunch of sharp points on it, and it feels…” He shivers. “Good.”

“Keep going.”

“Uh, well, you know when you go to the doctor and the stuff is like, freakishly cold?”

Ryan smirks. “You like it that way, huh?”

Shane lets out a soft little groan and hides his face in his hands. “Yeah,” he admits.

“Tell me a little more, Shane. I wanna hear.” And it’s true, Ryan does. He’s never thought about it before but now that Shane’s laid his cards on the table—Ryan’s more than willing to indulge.

“Stuff like a reflex hammer, making sure I’m fit to perform. There’s piercing sets, too.” Shane’s face blooms into a smirk. “Some people use cupping sets.”

Ryan groans. “Oh, fuck you, man.”

Shane turns to him and leans in close, his breath ghosting over Ryan’s lips. “Yes, please.”

Ryan shudders. “Do we _have_ to do the rest of the video?”

Shane looks ready to agree with him, but then Keith is clearing his throat from behind the camera. “I mean, it _is_ only fair,” Keith says.

Shane smiles. “He’s got a point.”

Ryan sighs. “We could just do a whole video of Shane telling me about his medical kink. I’d be okay with that.” His cock is hard in his jeans, and he really does want to hear more. It’s not something he’s knowledgeable about, but Shane clearly seems to be. Ryan’s willing to learn.

Shane shakes his head. “Later,” he promises. “I wanna hear yours.”

Ryan nods. “Yeah, okay. Sure.” He sits up a little straighter and his body tenses. “Uh, it’s. So.” He looks away from Shane’s warm, earnest stare and looks at the camera instead. “My secret fantasy is…” He tries to draw it out in the same fun, dramatic way Shane had.

Except he’s shaking a little bit, and startles when Shane lays a hand over his, where it’s still resting on Shane’s thigh.

“‘S’okay, babe. We don’t have to.”

Ryan almost takes the out. _Almost_. Their segment of the video would probably be a bust and a waste of time but he’d be able to swallow his shame and fear and keep on living his life as he had. Sexually satisfied with Shane, doing what they do, and maybe they would just integrate some medical play now and then and things would be great.

“Ryan?”

“I want to be held down and fucked and I don’t want you to listen to me when I say _no_.” Ryan gulps.

A heavy silence falls over the room in the wake of his words. Even Keith looks wide-eyed behind the camera, but it’s nothing compared to the look Shane is giving him. His lips are parted and wet, and his eyes are wide and glassy behind clear frames. It’s a look of hunger, if tinged with a heavy dose of surprise.

Pleasure licks up Ryan’s spine, and he keeps talking even as his voice wavers slightly.

“I always picture it as, like, I’m sleeping in my room.” He forces himself to hold Shane’s gaze, even though he’s seriously contemplating crawling under the table. “I’m under the covers and it’s dark and I’m just about to fall asleep…” He trails off as he loses some of his courage and momentum.

He jumps when Shane’s other hand combs through his hair. “C’mon, baby,” Shane murmurs, so low Ryan wonders if their mics would even catch it.

“Don’t call me baby,” Ryan snaps with a small grin.

Shane smiles back at him. “That’s it.”

Ryan flushes at the encouragement. “I’d be almost asleep, and then you would come in. But I wouldn’t know it.”

“You’d be unsuspecting,” Shane says, nodding.

“Right. And you’d come over to my bed, and you’d pull the covers off. I’d start to wake up but you’d be on me before I could do anything.”

Shane licks his lips again and Ryan watches the movement intently.

“You’d get on the bed and hold me down, and—and I would struggle, but I can’t throw you off.”

“That’s… not realistic,” Shane says with a grin.

Ryan rolls his eyes. “That’s why it’s a _fantasy_ you dick.”

Shane gestures for him to continue. “You can’t throw me off, I’m far too powerful, got it. Please go on.”

Ryan flips him off but does as asked. “You’d pull down my boxers or whatever I’m wearing. Maybe—maybe I’d dislodge you for a second but you’d… you could slap me.”

Shane inhales suddenly.

Ryan barrels on. It’s only a passing thought but one that has his cock twitching all the same. “And I’d stop, I’d let you do what you want for at least a little bit.”

“You’d already be wet for me, right?” Shane asks and _god_ , his voice is strung out, like it’s on the verge of breaking. “So I could just. Just start?”

Ryan nods and something in his body warms at the thought of Shane already being so into it. “Yeah, I would’ve taken care of that before. Just for, like, the sake of making it as easy as possible.”

Shane nods. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. So you’d get me naked and you’d hold me down and start fucking me. You’d be hard and fast.”

“Brutal.”

A moan catches in his throat. “ _Yes_. And I would beg you to—to stop, to let me go. But you won’t listen. You just take what you want.”

“And what I want is you.”

Ryan nods again and lets out a rushing exhale. “You got it,” he says with a shaky laugh. He finally drags his hand from Shane’s thigh and rakes his hands through his hair instead. His face is burning and he can’t bring himself to look at the cameras.

“Thank you,” Shane says softly.

“So,” Keith says, awkwardly loud and drawing all attention to him. “How do you guys feel, knowing that?”

Shane beams at the camera, even though Ryan can see the sweat beading at his temples, the aroused flush on his cheeks. “I feel _great_ , Keith. I think Ryan and I learned _a lot_ about each other and, ah.” Shane smirks over at Ryan. “I think this is gonna open some new doors for us.”

The cameras swivel slightly and look at Ryan. “Uh, yeah, same. New doors, and whatever.”

Keith rolls his eyes. “So you’re saying you’re gonna try these out?”

“Why not? Why else would we tell each other?” Ryan says a little snappishly.

Keith shrugs. “Okay, fair point. One last question.”

Ryan and Shane both raise an eyebrow.

“Do you think this experience will make you more likely to share secrets like this in the future?”

Ryan blinks in surprise. “That’s a weirdly mature question.”

“I can be mature!” Keith shouts with a laugh.

Shane rolls his eyes. “Sure you can,” he says kindly. “But, yeah. I think we will. It’s probably gonna be easier from now on.”

Ryan nods. “I think so, too.”

Keith nods approvingly, and then it’s over. The lights overhead are turning off and the cameras are being set aside. Keith flashes them both a grin before he wanders off.

Ryan takes a deep breath. “I don’t think I can stand.”

“Me neither,” Shane says, and then they’re both laughing. They lean on each other and the table in front of them and dissolve into wheezing laughter. Ryan can’t catch his breath and even as they cackle and gasp for air, his dick never softens in his jeans. It doesn’t help that Shane is even closer to him like this, and Ryan can smell him, practically taste him.

Ryan sits back to look up at Shane, trying to parse through his thoughts enough to say something, anything, but Shane swoops in to kiss him first. Ryan moans softly into the kiss and lays his hand over Shane’s thigh again.

“You know,” Shane says as they break apart. “Our kinks could work pretty well together.”

“Oh yeah?” Ryan asks. His cock twitches in his jeans.

“Could strap you down to the bed, tell you how _‘this won’t hurt a bit’_ as I spread you open with a speculum.” Shane’s gone from zero to sixty—or maybe, more accurately, sixty to one hundred.

Ryan’s breathing hitches in his throat. “Thought you wanted to be the one getting tormented.”

Shane’s blush deepens. “I do, but this… this could be fun.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhmm. I’d tell you how it was _absolutely_ necessary for me to fuck your tight little ass with a thermometer.” He laughs part way through and Ryan snickers but the bubble around them, thick with arousal, doesn’t break. “You’d beg me to stop but I wouldn’t.”

Ryan shudders. “This is not helping the whole, ‘I can’t stand,’ thing.”

“I know,” Shane says. He gestures to his own groin. “I’m not any better off.”

“We need to go.” Ryan forces himself to stand even as his legs shake under him. His cock strains at his jeans and it’s going to be hell to walk out of here. But hey, it’s Buzzfeed: After Dark. What purpose does this channel serve if not to inspire erections? “C’mon. Ghoul HQ. _Now_.”

Shane laughs as Ryan practically yanks him out of the seat and drags him along. They nearly slam into Keith as they make it to the door, and they all awkwardly pause.

“Don’t wanna know,” Keith says, hands held up in surrender. He takes a large step to the side and leaves the doorway clear. “Don’t wanna know.”

“You literally just spent an hour listening to us—!”

“Don’t. Wanna know.” Keith’s grinning, though, and he shoos them away. “Get outta here already, sheesh.”

Ryan pulls Shane along again. “Gladly.”

They make it a few feet down the hallway before running into more people—specifically, Steven and Andrew.

Ryan groans under his breath. “Jesus, does no one watch where they’re going?”

Andrew snorts. “Could say the same about you two.”

Ryan flips him off. “Fuck you, Ilnyckyj.”

“No thanks,” Andrew replies smoothly.

“Did you guys just do the secret kink video?” Steven asks. He sounds nervous.

Shane nods. “It was… enlightening.”

Ryan laughs. “Sure, we’ll call it that.”

“But it was good, right?” Steven continues.

“Uh, yeah. It was great,” Ryan say. “Kinda why we’re in a hurry,” he adds without thinking.

Steven’s face lights up pink and Ryan can feel his own face do the same. “Oh.”

“Told you,” Andrew says, sweet and sharp. “C’mon.” He tugs at Steven’s arm. “There’s nothing to be afraid of. Except maybe Keith.”

Shane laughs. “Oh yeah, definitely.”

Andrew smiles at them and then he’s dragging Steven along and down the hall. Shane and Ryan watch them go before looking to each other.

“Was that—was that a mood killer?” Ryan asks.

Shane shakes his head. “Kind of hate to say it, but not even remotely.”

Ryan grins and yanks Shane in for a kiss, laughing all the while.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this fic, feel free to [reblog it on tumblr](http://punk-rock-yuppie.tumblr.com/post/177188300931/couples-confess-their-secret-kinks-fantasies)!


End file.
